1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for conveying textile articles, for example men's socks, from at least two feed stations to a final station, said stations being for example sock forming machines and, respectively, a sock finishing machine and in particular a machine for sewing the toe of the socks and for turning them inside out. The socks are usually brought to the finishing machine in groups contained in bags or in carriage-mounted boxes. The socks are then inserted one by one along a slot in a usual guide element provided in known finishing machines and comprising pairs of mutually facing belts arranged to move the socks along the slot so as to bring the socks up to the various finishing members of the machine.
2. Discussion of the Background
The aforedescribed production system requires the presence of control personnel both for the sock forming machines and for the finishing machine. The system also involves relatively lengthy idle times in that the socks have firstly to be collected, then conveyed to the finishing machine in groups, and manually inserted into the guide element thereof.